


I know your hurt

by MadamMissy



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hurt, I don't even know what or why, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamMissy/pseuds/MadamMissy
Summary: Zelda wants more, Mary doesn't. Will it end in pain or pleasure?





	I know your hurt

With a soft caress of smooth fingertips she was awaken. The bright sunshine blinded her vision and she saw the silhouette of a familiar woman as her eyes got used to the sensation of the light shining into her face.   
She placed a soft kiss on her shoulder and smiled up into the beautiful face of the ginger witch. The night of passion was a sweet reminder of the affair they had been having for the past six weeks. But that was it… at least for the brunette. Something with no strings attached was all she had wanted.   
Yet every time Zelda left her house, she saw the layer of regret and hurt underneath the fake mask of being okay with it.   
She didn’t change though. She was too selfish to end things and too stubborn to admit to more than just an affair.   
“Morning,” Zelda whispered into the mess of dark hair and her fingers found the inside of Mary’s thighs. Mary smiled at the sensation and a low moan escaped her throat as Zelda’s hand wander further up.   
“Mo-rning,” Mary breathed out with a dry throat and found her lips covered by Zelda’s, her tongues captivating her mouth.   
Mary let Zelda continue for a few minutes before she took all of her self-control and pushed Zelda away, getting out of the bed before she could change her mind.   
Zelda rolled onto her back and sighed defeated.   
“You know the rules,” Mary said as she walked towards her bathroom, watching Zelda closely.   
“Doesn’t mean a woman can’t try,” Zelda said bitterly. Oh she had tried. Every time for the past six weeks and Mary had stopped her before they could share any more intimacy.   
With a small laugh Mary disappeared into the bathroom and left a defeated Zelda behind.   
It had always been that way between them. Zelda longed for more but ended up being disappointed and Mary was the winner of the situation.   
Zelda didn’t want to keep going like that. She didn’t want to break twice a day. Once when she laid eyes on Mary, feeling electrified, and then when she laid eyes on Mary again, feeling devastated. It was a dangerous game the two of them were playing and Zelda’s heart was at stake. It would either break and with that, she’d lose herself, or it would be rewarded.   
Zelda knew she should stop before she’d be in too deep. Her sister had warned her, wanted her to stop, but as always Zelda hadn’t listened.   
She never had.   
She got up and got dressed slowly, tracing the outlines of the bruises Mary had left on her body. She was smiling to herself when Mary came out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready for the day to start.   
“Sorry about that. They should be gone within a day,” Mary said and pointed at the hickeys on Zelda’s thighs.   
“Don’t worry. I like them,” Zelda admitted and walked over to Mary. She stopped the woman from moving and trapped her between the wall and herself. That’s what always happened. Once Mary had woken up, she’d grow distant and cold towards the woman whose name she had screamed only hours ago.   
Zelda looked into the deep blue orbs of the woman and found herself lost in the misery that lay behind the mask of sheer perfection. Her lips moved closer and almost connected with those of Mary but the brunette had ducked out of her trap and was already collecting her things again.   
“Why can’t you just let me do it once?” Zelda asked, frustrated and angry at the behavior of the other witch.   
“Because I know that when you say ‘I’m fine with no strings attached’ you lie,” Mary said and Zelda’s heart sunk. She had hoped Mary would never find out, afraid she’d stop their romance if she did.   
“I just wish you could feel what you say,” Mary said and looked at her with an emotion Zelda couldn’t quite identify.   
“How? I never gave you any signs that I want more,” Zelda said, her voice barely above a whisper.   
“You show, don’t tell. I’m not stupid Zelda,” Mary said and finished her makeup with the usual red lipstick that made Zelda’s senses go insane.   
“Oh don’t you tell me I show you things. I’m not that careless. You’re not the center of my life, you know,” Zelda hissed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.   
“I know… but I know you too well Zelda,” Mary said and for a short moment Zelda found hesitation in the other woman.   
“I love what we have…” she said and Zelda just rolled her eyes.   
“Don’t give me this bullshit,” Zelda spat and collected her things in a hurry.   
“But…” Mary started but was interrupted by Zelda.   
“No buts. Answer me one question… if your ‘I love what we have’ was a promise to not break my heart, would you break it? And be honest with me Mary, because if you’re not I’ll make sure it’ll be your last sentence,” Zelda hissed and when Mary hesitated, she just shook her head in denial.   
“That’s what I thought,” Zelda said and rushed out of the house, trying to not lose it in front of the one woman who could make her cry.   
Mary on the other hand stood in her bedroom, feeling worse than ever. She knew what she had been playing with but she tried to not think about the consequences of her little game.   
She knew that Zelda had been criticized for her affair by her family and by the High Priest. How he had found out was beyond her but he knew and he let Zelda feel his dismay.   
She knew Zelda had been called a whore for her actions but not once did she think about putting an end to her suffering. She could have given her at least the kiss she had longed for so deeply…  
Zelda was on her way back home when she just broke down crying. She fell to her knees and sobs escaped her dry throat.   
“WHY?” she screamed into the woods. She knew that Mary didn’t want more than just an affair but she had gone and put everything she had into the small amount of comfort the affair provided. Now, that she had ended things, she felt cold and lonely for the first time in weeks.  
She didn’t want to feel like this. She had never wanted to feel this way.   
What had she done to deserve so much hurt? She didn’t know. She had never been made for happiness and now she was being punished for being this stupid… again. She had made the same mistakes over and over again and she never learned her lesson.   
She was about to hit herself for her own stupidity when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder.   
“I promise you,” Mary whispered and Zelda looked at the brunette in confusion.   
“What?” she asked in shock.  
“I promise you that I won’t break your heart,” Mary said and kissed her. Not greedily like usually, but tenderly. Zelda melted into the kiss and felt her heart warm at the words of Mary.   
“You know me too well,” Mary said after the two of them broke apart.   
“And I know your hurt. Let me ease your pain,” Mary said and the two of them met for another kiss.


End file.
